


I'll Misbehave if it Turns You On

by soccersgouenj



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccersgouenj/pseuds/soccersgouenj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want it? How bad do you want it, Noiz?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Misbehave if it Turns You On

**Author's Note:**

> Also titled: I use ellipses way more than is probably considered acceptable  
> The title is from Bad Enough For You by All Time Low  
> Listen i didnt get this beta'd and i wrote this in the middle of a chemistry class and im too lazy to proofread so i'll fix it in the morning  
> Anyways here have this porn

“Nhh, I can’t…it’s go- gonna…”

Noiz groaned, no longer able to keep his voice back.

“You want it? How bad do you want it, Noiz?”

The only sound in the room was the heavy breaths of the man currently handcuffed to the bed.

“If you really want it, beg for it.”

Unwilling to back down, he looked directly into Aoba’s eyes.

“Fuck…you…” he rushed out in between labored breaths.

“Mm, wrong answer.”

He pressed down on Noiz’s bladder, massaging it lightly. He could see unshed tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, face becoming red from the exertion of holding in his bladder. Noiz arched his back, writhing on the bed, attempting to escape the fleeting touches the best he could with his hands still cuffed to the headboard. A low whine escaped his throat, his face turning slightly pink at his inability to hold the noises in. He could feel himself slipping, knew the inevitable outcome, yet refused to give in.

“Are you ready to be good now?”

He hadn’t noticed that there was no longer someone’s hands on his lower stomach, he’d been too distracted by the horrifying quickness with which his bladder was becoming unbearable. He wouldn’t be able to stop it unless he spoke up…

“Still nothing? Hmm, that’s a shame, but if you’re sure…”

Aoba’s hands ghosting over his dripping cock was all it took to break him.

“Please, please, god, Aoba, I need it, I’m so fucking full I can’t- please, just let me, fuck…”

He could feel the blood rush to his face at his own words, breathy and pleading.

“Tell me exactly what you want. Say it.”

Noiz averted his eyes, unwilling to look at Aoba while he spoke.

“I need- ugh, dammit…”

He hadn’t been so embarrassed in his life, his entire body was hot and the words were stuck in his throat. Figuring he needed some assistance, Aoba brought his hands back to Noiz’s dick. He cried out at the sensation, eyes clenching shut as he involuntarily yelled out, having reached his breaking point.

“Aoba, pl- please, I need to pee, I can’t do it, I can’t.”

He strained against the handcuffs, struggling and failing to escape the restraints. His face was entirely red, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as a few drops of urine leaked out of his tip. Noiz didn’t really know _what_ he’d expected by giving in and begging, maybe to be rewarded for his efforts. Perhaps uncuffed, allowed to make his way to the bathroom and relieve himself. He hadn’t quite expected Aoba’s hands to return to his bladder, pressing down firmly on it.

“Just let go,” he murmured, “you’re allowed to let go now.”

“Wh-what?”

The pressure rapidly increased, and Noiz knew it was only a matter of time. There was only one outcome now.

Suddenly, Aoba’s voice got low, as he whispered, “Gonna piss yourself in our bed, like the dirty, needy bitch you are?”

Noiz was too far gone, and he let out a high pitched whine as he finally emptied his bladder. It felt like hours had passed when he finished, and his face was flushed with the realization of what he’d just done. Aoba leaned forward and pushed Noiz’s hair back, away from his sweaty forehead, before kissing his temple gently.

“You were so good…are you okay?”

Noiz felt the handcuffs loosen, and brought his hands down beside him, unconsciously rubbing his sore wrists.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay.”

“It wasn’t too much?”

Eyes heavy with a tiredness he hadn’t felt in months, Noiz smiled.

“Not too much.”

“Good.”

It was silent for a beat, both of them taking a moment to let what had just happened sink in a bit.

“Didn’t exactly expect you to have a piss kink though…”

“Shut up and take a shower while I wash the sheets, perverted brat…”


End file.
